Under the mistletoe
by Ekhi
Summary: Es Navidad y todos se reúnen en la residencia Grimes para celebrarla. (AU) [Este fic es resultado de la fusión del juego navideño y del de San Valentín del foro "Open! Walkers Inside"]


**Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los cómics me pertenecen. No tengo barba ni soy un troll. Hago esto por mero entretenimiento.**

Este fic es resultado de una fusión de un prompt perteneciente al juego navideño del foro "Open! Walkers Inside" y a su vez, una petición de Lilineth en la celebración de San Valentín del foro mencionado antes y que nadie había tomado todavía al momento de escribir este OS. 

**Advertencias:** Rick debería alejarse del alcohol, ¿crack ships mencionados?, ¿fluff?, Rick poseído por el espíritu navideño, OoCismos varios

Perdonad las posibles erratas, gambas, zarpas de diferente calibre. Es la primera vez que manejo a Sasha aunque sea en modo AU *se abraza a un árbol*

 **Espero no haber metido mucho la pata con este fic Lili y que ¿cumpla tus expectativas somehow?**

* * *

 **Under the mistletoe**

Miraba su reflejo en el espejo mientras terminaba de recoger parte de su pelo tras su oreja izquierda, dejando su rostro a la vista. No se molestó en buscar maquillaje en el interior de su neceser, hacía semanas que no hacía uso de él. Quizá algo de brillo en los labios si su humor se lo agradecía pero por lo demás, no hacía más que acumular polvo sobre la cómoda de su habitación.

Sus dedos acariciaron de forma ausente el bajo de su camiseta blanca hasta terminar por guardar en el bolsillo delante de su pantalón su protector labial. Eso sí que no lo iba a olvidar.

Coló un jersey de cuello vuelto por su cabeza revolviendo su pelo (no le importaba lo más mínimo ese detalle), frotándose sus antebrazos destemplados.

Sólo falta…

Sasha se acercó al armario cogiendo en una de sus manos su abrigo negro favorito, y en la otra una bufanda granate perfecta para combatir el frío viento de invierno.

— ¿Estás ya?

La grave voz de su hermano llamándole desde el piso inferior le hizo apresurarse en vestirse el abrigo y salir de la habitación con rapidez colocándose la bufanda entorno a su cuello.

— ¡Vaya…!— El tono relativamente sorprendido de su hermano le hizo enarcar una ceja, golpeándole en el pecho al pasar a su lado.

— Estás preciosa, como siempre.— Le aseguró su cuñada Karen dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias.— Agradeció su comentario con una sonrisa acercándose a la puerta principal para salir rumbo a casa de la residencia de los Grimes.

* * *

Rick abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa y un jersey rojo con bordados navideños en él. Era más que evidente que el sheriff se encontraba fuera de servicio, no solo su atuendo le delataba, sino ese brillo en sus ojos fruto del alcohol y los abrazos que repartió entre los tres, ella en último lugar.

— ¡Sasha!— La mujer no pudo evitar reír palmeando la espalda de Rick mientras éste la estrujaba entre sus brazos.— Me alegro taaaanto de verte.— Había empezado a beber por todos ellos, estaba claro.

— Yo también me alegro de verte, Rick.— Le contestó ella apretándole el antebrazo con suavidad una vez se separó de ella.

— Vamos, hay mucha comida y alcohol para todos.

El sheriff pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros cerrando la puerta tras ellos, arrastrándola hacia la sala de estar.

Tras deshacerse de su abrigo que terminó en una pila en una silla junto a la entrada, pronto Sasha se vio envuelta en los brazos de varios de los asistentes a la fiesta. Aaron y su pareja Eric quienes le recordaron que estaba más que invitada a sus noches de espagueti cada martes. Morgan su parte le lanzó un silencioso saludo desde su posición junto a la ventana, su brazo rodeando la cintura de su actual pareja, Carol.

— ¡Hey!— Rosita le saludó con una gran sonrisa en la cara aprovechando que Abraham le había dejado marchar por unos segundos, distraído por la conversación de Tara. — No sabía si vendrías al final

Sasha correspondió a su abrazo con energía.

— ¿Es Navidad, no?— Le respondió separándose lo suficiente para admirar su atuendo, un vestido rojo que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas.— Estás espectacular.

— Eso mismo dijo Abe antes de salir del piso.— Le guiñó un ojo divertido.— Voy a por una bebida, ¿quieres que te traiga, algo?

— No, tranquila. Voy a comer algo antes de empezar con las bebidas.

Rosita rio con complicidad dándole una palmada en la cadera alejándose hacia la zona habilitada para las bebidas.

Los villancicos sonaban desde la cadena de música junto a la televisión que permanecía encendida, Carl y Glenn sentados frente a ella jugando una partida al último juego de lucha contra los zombis que había en el mercado en esos momentos. Junto a Glenn, de pie con una mano abrazando su prominente barriga de embarazada, Maggie animaba a su marido dándole indicaciones que no hacían más que provocar que perdiera munición de forma absurda.

Sasha rodó los ojos moviéndose entre el resto de invitados amagando una sonrisa al ver la mano de Shane en el trasero de Rick mientras este besaba a su mujer Lori, arrancándole una carcajada.

Su mano acarició con suavidad la espalda de Beth al pasar junto a ella sentada en el taburete frente al piano, Zach bebiendo una coca cola jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo. La joven de los Greene le sonrió, el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas cuando su novio le besó en el cuello aprovechando que su padre estaba de espaldas a ellos dos.

Sasha se colocó de puntillas sobre sus botas viendo por fin la ubicación de la mesa con la comida. Sandwiches, dulces, y demás aperitivos se encontraban en la cocina junto a varios platos, vasos y cubertería.

Soñando con que Carol hubiera hecho sus famosos sándwiches vegetales y que aún quedara alguno con vida, Sasha chocó de frente con otro invitado que intentaba abandonar la cocina.

— Perdona.— La disculpa le resultó casi irreconocible ya que Daryl se encontraba con la boca llena, un bollo relleno de crema mordido en su mano derecha.

Sasha se encogió de hombros restándole importancia viéndole limpiarse el glaseado de los labios con su lengua.

— No te…

— Muérdago.

La mujer dio un respingo, sobresaltada, mirando atónita tras ella a Eugene mordiendo el extremo de un palillo antes de sacarlo de su boca y señalar con ella el marco de la puerta bajo la que se encontraban Daryl y ella.

— Es tradición en estas fechas que cuando dos individuos coinciden en el mismo espacio bajo el muérdago, han de besarse.

El tono monótono arrancó un suspiro a Daryl quien le miró con hastío al profesor de ciencias de la escuela donde Carl estudiaba.

— Los antiguos celtas decían que el muérdago era un afrodisíaco, un potenciador de la fertilidad…— Continuó hablando.

— Cierra el pico, mofeta.— Le espetó Daryl metiéndose a la boca el último bocado de su bollo relleno limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

— Mofeta o no, tiene razón.— Añadió Rick revolviendo el pelo de Eugene con ahínco antes de cogerle de los mofletes y darle un beso en plena frente.

Alguien tenía que ponerle un gotero de solución salina al sheriff antes de que acabara queriendo montar una orgía con la mayoría de ellos.

— Gracias por verlos, peludo.— Le dijo Rick con una sonrisa, mirándoles a Daryl y ella con expectación.— ¿A qué estáis esperando?

— ¡Vamos, Dixon! ¡No puedes romper esta tradición!— Rugió Abraham ganándose las carcajadas del resto quienes no tardaron en unirse con gritos y vítores de ánimo.

— ¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen!— Comenzaron a corear la mayoría ganándose la mirada furibunda de Daryl que no podía luchar contra la rojez que nacía en sus mejillas y comenzaba a extenderse peligrosamente hacia sus orejas.

Sasha le miró con cierta aprensión pero una sonrisa invisible en la mirada, su labio inferior presa de sus dientes. Arqueó una ceja y dio un paso hacia él.

— ¿Me besas tú, o te beso yo?— Preguntó en un susurro logrando que la mirada de Daryl volviera a ella.

— Sasha no voy a…

A sabiendas de lo que le iba a decir, Sasha tomó las riendas y besó la comisura de sus labios por breves segundos escuchando los silbidos y risas de sus amigos a sus espaldas.

— Voy a por un sándwich.— Dijo en voz baja rehuyendo su mirada, escabulléndose hacia la cocina, perdiéndose la palmada que Rick le dio a Daryl besándole la mejilla cual Marlon Brando en El Padrino.

Sasha se entretuvo rebuscando entre los platos esperando a que los ruidos provenientes del salón volvieran a la normalidad para así regresar junto al resto con su plato lleno de sándwiches vegetales y buñuelos.

* * *

Beth tocaba al piano un villancico animada por Rick quien se empeñaba en hacer las voces de soprano mientras Shane reía ocultando su cara tras la espalda de Lori, sentada sobre sus rodillas en el reposabrazos del sofá.

Sasha se abrió paso entre todos alejándose por el pasillo hacia la puerta que llevaba al pequeño jardín trasero de la residencia Grimes. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió al exterior aguantando un escalofrío.

— Te vas a congelar.— Su voz rasposa le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasha se acercó a él apostado en el pequeño banco de madera, perfecto para dos personas; su plato sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿No quieres hacerle los coros a Rick?— Preguntó ella con sorna ganándose un empujón en el hombro.— No pensaba que… vería esta parte de él. Nunca.

Daryl rio quedo a su lado golpeando el cigarrillo encendido, la ceniza precipitándose hacia el suelo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes dejando que sus alientos se hicieran visibles en el gélido aire que les rodeaba. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, desde su tobillo hasta su hombro, ahí donde su cuerpo se apoyaba contra el dé de forma inconsciente, natural. Sasha se llevó el bollo a los labios dándole un mordisco con calma. Le pasó el plato a Daryl quien no tardó en hincarle el diente al dulce.

— Creo que tu hermano sospecha algo…— Comentó limpiándose la crema del pulgar con la lengua, mirándole de soslayo.

— ¿Tendrá que saberlo tarde o temprano, no?— Le preguntó Sasha viéndole encogerse de hombros farfullando un "supongo" que le hizo sonreír.— No seas egoísta y dame otro trozo, venga.— Le picó ella recuperando el bollo.

Sasha comió el último bocado del dulce mirándole de reojo. Sonriente, con la boca aún parcialmente llena, le ofreció su mejilla a Daryl. Él no tardó en besarla en el borde de la mandíbula recuperando casi al instante la distancia entre ambos, pero colocando su brazo sobre el respaldo del banco. Sus dedos rozaban su jersey lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera notar la calidez de su mano contra su espalda. Sasha apretó su cuerpo contra el de él, su cabeza ligeramente vuelta contra la suya.

La desafinada voz de Rick cantando su villancico favorito les arrancó una carcajada, silenciosa la de él, amortiguada contra la camisa de Daryl la de ella.

* * *

 _Manda narices que hoy domingo, haya escrito esto. Lo digo porque en domingo produzco menos que un oso hibernando… Pero tras llevar días dándole vueltas a varias ideas, finalmente salió este breve OS. He de reconocer que hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo de este par en modo ship-romántico o amistoso, me daba igual. No sé, no se ve mucho… Y al final con la tontería se me ocurrió otra que podría resultar más larga y que solo Dios sabe si verá la luz del sol de este mundo._

 _Gracias a quienes le habéis echado un ojo a este fic, gracias a Lili por darme de forma indirecta ese empujón que necesitaba para intentar algo con este par, a Gato por decirme "ese ship es canon" y no hablo del Dasha, ojo… A todas las que me leéis desde el primer día y a quienes habéis empezado a hacerlo hoy._

 _Un abrazo oso y mi buzón, es vuestro buzón._


End file.
